It may be you
by quandi
Summary: Alguna vez me dijeron que mi alma no llegaría jamás al paraíso, pero ella me hace llegar al borde entre este y el mundo terrenal… estoy a su lado, así que para mi…es suficiente.HARD LEMON ONESHOT SASUKEXHINATA


"_It may be you…"_

Piel pálida, cabello azulado, hermosos ojos opalinos, labios rojos, dulce aroma… ¿Qué demonios me sucede?, pero, aunque no quiera admitirlo, se muy bien la respuesta: la amo. Me desperté calmado, dándome cuenta de que allí estaba de nuevo, el mismo sueño que ha estado en mi mente cada noche desde hace ya varias semanas.

Yo soñando con ella.- "Qué patético…"- suspiré.-"O quizás no…"-.

La obscuridad de mi habitación que siempre me ha maravillado ya que, convenientemente, ha calmado mi espíritu en los momentos más ansiosos, hoy… no logró reconfortarme.

Me levanté de la cama y miré hacia afuera a través de la ventana: luna llena, brillando justo de frente a mí, pero definitivamente no es tan brillante como ella… Ella brilla más que un millón de estrellas, su luz opaca al mismísimo sol en verano, o… al menos… para mí.

Mire de nuevo una vez más y mi mente por fin comenzó a dejarse ir… Y una vez más comencé a pensar en ella, la imagen de su hermoso rostro llenó completamente mi mente… Ruborizada como siempre y una hermosa sonrisa en sus tersos labios…

-"Estoy volviéndome loco"- admití con un gesto de desencanto.

Pero es cierto, estoy loco, sí, loco por ella, su aroma, sus hermosos ojos opalinos, que hacen perfecto contraste con mi rojizo sharingan, comencé a recordar aquel día de hace pocas semanas, cuando todo comenzó…

_Flash Back_

Era medianoche, aquel día finalmente decidí regresar a la aldea de Konoha, mi "hogar" para fines prácticos, nunca me sentí realmente atado a este lugar, pero, para ser sincero, era el único lugar a donde ir así que no tenía opción, en fin, me encontraba caminando hacía la aldea y al fin pude divisar la entrada, y solo entonces pude ver una silueta entre sombras la cuál a esa distancia no podía reconocer.

-"¿Cómo demonios se enteraron que regresaría?"- gruñí enfadado.

Caminé un poco más cerca hacia la entrada, desenfundando lentamente mi katana en defensa, las sombras iban dispersándose conforme me abría paso entre ellas, y una silueta femenina tomó su lugar ante mis ojos, la mujer me daba la espalda…

_-"Qué conveniente"- _pensé.

Corrí hacia ella y la empuje contra la pared, apoyando todo mi peso contra su cuerpo y mi katana contra su cuello.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- pregunté calmadamente.

-"Lo estaba…esperando…ah…Uchiha-san"- decía ella entrecortadamente por la presión que mi cuerpo ejercía en su pecho contra la pared. La tomé de la cintura y le hice voltear para encararme… Y lo que vi casi me quitó el aliento… Hermosa chica… la recordaba…pero por supuesto que la recordaba…_ -"Debe ser la niña que estaba enamorada del estúpido dobe "- _pensé, pero está definitivamente ya no era una niña.

-"Eres la chica Hyuuga, ¿Cierto?"-

-"Si, lo soy"- dijo ligeramente, con el miedo escrito en sus opalinos ojos_.- "Hermosa voz"- _pensé_._

Y así, sin darme cuenta, mi corazón ya se estaba entregando a ella, cosa que mi mente jamás aceptaría… que ingenuo fui_…_

-"¿Cuál es tu propósito?"- pregunté firmemente presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo un poco más, anhelando el contacto.

-"Fui asignada para estar a su servicio Uchiha-san, mi misión es hacer lo que usted me ordene"-

_-"Perfecto"- _pensé enseguida.

-"Bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer nada"-admití con falsa resignación, al mismo tiempo que la soltaba, aunque debo admitir que no quería dejarla ir. –"Sígueme"- le dije mientras emprendía camino.

-"H-Hai"-y así lo hizo.

No caminaba muy cerca de mí pero, aún así, podía oler su delicado aroma. Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras más por la calle principal de Konoha y al fin llegamos a la mansión Uchiha, abrí la puerta principal y me volví, estaba completamente empapada, fue ahí que me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo incesantemente… le miré de nuevo, la ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, su largo cabello goteaba…

-"¿Vas a quedarte allí toda la noche?"- pregunté.

-"¿V-Vas a d-dejarme e-entrar?"-

-"Vamos entra"- esas dos palabras sellaron mi destino.

Le deje entrar sintiendo cómo su presencia y su aroma invadían la inmensidad de la mansión, mi hogar, en un segundo me volví adicto a esa sensación, a ese aroma, ya no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir…ni entonces, ni ahora… jamás.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- su voz me regresó a la realidad.

Me acerque a ella observándola, tomé un mecho de cabello en mi mano sintiendo de verdad lo mojado que estaba.

-"Debes ducharte o…"- pensé un momento antes de continuar – "o enfermarás"-

Mi corazón "vengador" parecía ablandarse con ella y en cierto modo me sentía… bien.

-"Sígueme…"- la tomé de la mano casi sin pensar y le guié a mi habitación pasándola de largo hasta llegar al baño, abrí la corriente de la ducha y me detuve soltando su mano abruptamente.

-"Adelante hazlo".- mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, tenía que salir de ahí. –"Estaré abajo"- sin esperar su respuesta salí rápidamente de allí.

Baje frenéticamente las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la enorme estancia y allí, parado en medio de la enorme habitación medité.

Mi vida nunca había sido fácil, ¿Cómo era que ella, a los pocos minutos de haber entrado en mi vida, ha deshecho totalmente el balance de mis emociones, cambiándome por completo?, ¿Qué es lo que ella tiene que las demás, aquellas que me ofrecieron placeres mundanos, no tenían?, emociones agolpadas en mi pecho, la sangre corriendo rápidamente por mis venas causándome incomodidad absoluta, jamás creí que una sensación así existiera, pensé en todas las opciones posibles, un genjutsu de su parte tal vez, una conspiración en mi contra, e incluso pensé en que tal vez me deslizaba a la locura dejando la cordura como un vago recuerdo… pero no fue sino hasta que escuche unos leves pasos tras de mí, que fui devuelto a la realidad abruptamente.

-"Uchiha-san…"-

-"'¿Qué deseas?"- pregunté secamente.

-"N-no quería molestar, es solo. q-que yo, bueno, no… tengo ropa seca…"-

Me volví para mirarle y su diminuto cuerpo (comparado con el mío) estaba cubierto con una de mis toallas de baño, demasiado grande debo admitir.

Con un solo movimiento removí la parte superior de mi ahora usual yukata y se la arroje, con un movimiento hábil la tomó en sus manos –_"Después de todo siguió entrenándose"- _pensé; de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella la recuerdo torpe y débil, nunca la vi pelear contra nadie a excepción de los exámenes chunnin en los que peleó contra ese sádico chico Hyuuga, obsesionado con el destino, pero de ahí en más, jamás.

Se alejó de mi vista dirigiéndose a la otra habitación, y unos cuantos segundos después regresó a la estancia donde yo me encontraba, ella ahora claro con mi yukata puesta, no pude evitar mirarle, la yukata le quedaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, pude apreciar su cuerpo perfecto antes de escucharla hablar…

-"N-No estoy en una misión…"-

En ese instante le miré calmadamente, dispuesto a dejarla continuar, me senté en el sofá que se encontraba en medio de la habitación y en un instante ella estaba sentada a mi lado, de manera que pudiera encararme… "_Rápida" _exclamó mi inconsciente.

"Yo, y-yo…"- respiré profundamente, cerrando los ojos, de manera que su aroma inundó mis sentidos -"Quería v-verte"- mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente, definitivamente sorprendidos, al sentir, después de esas palabras, su mano sobre la mía… fue ahí cuando perdí el control.

-"¡Basta!"- me puse en pie amenazadoramente y sentí como mi sharingan se activaba.

-"Y-yo…"-

-"¡¿Qué estas haciéndome?!"- no le deje continuar, me acerque a ella, le tomé por el cuello y la llevé hasta la pared azotándola con una fuerza inusualmente controlada, pude ver miedo en sus ojos de nuevo, y, por alguna extraña razón, trate de calmarme, solté su cuello y pesé mis brazos a los lados de su rostro recargando mis manos en la fría pared, atrapándole entre esta y mi cuerpo.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, en un movimiento instintivo, y pude oler de nuevo ese embriagante aroma, cerré mis ojos una vez más disfrutando al máximo de esta nueva "droga", al verme más relajado sus manos tomaron mis muñecas apartándolas de la pared, bajando mis brazos a los costados, con sus manos aún sujetándome.

-"Por favor…"- susurro, no comprendí, - "Te amo"- dijo sin vacilar, mis sentidos se nublaron por décima vez aquella noche, ¿Cómo podía ser?, se supone que ella esta o estaba enamorada del dobe… Y entonces lo recordé: miradas discretas, pequeños acercamientos, puedo jurar que incluso yo le procuraba…

-"No debo amarte"- sus ojos instantáneamente se nublaron con lágrimas y bajo la mirada –"pero…"- proseguí –" que se vaya todo al demonio"- sus hermosos ojos opalinos me miraron con esperanza, y yo batallaba en mi interior sobre lo que debía hacer, entonces vino a mí, la acorralé de nuevo atrapando sus manos con las mías, a los costados de su rostro, empujándolas furiosamente contra la pared, mi sharingan se activó de nuevo, seguramente mi rostro lucía aterrador por la expresión de sus ojos… y la besé… sin siquiera pensarlo… la besé apasionadamente, agresivamente, con necesidad; Solté sus manos y estas instantáneamente se enredaron alrededor de mi cuello mientras las mías acercaban su cuerpo al mío con fuerza, hasta el punto de casi fundirnos…

Alejó su rostro del mío y me miro con devoción –"Espere años por esto…"- confesó

-"Nunca lo dijiste"- le dije calmado, recuerdos sobre nosotros seguían regresando a mi mente conforme más le miraba.

-"P-porque y-yo…" se aferró a mi pecho y hundió su hermoso rostro en la hendidura de mi cuello, yo simplemente no supe que hacer así que me limité a escuchar –"y-yo no era suficiente p-para ti, p-pero ahora soy un p-poco más fuerte así q-que…"-

-"Calla"- le interrumpí y ella me miró, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, -"Serás mi mujer" sentencié.

La verdad lo deseaba, deseaba profundamente poseer este tesoro que se me entregaba tan fácilmente, deseaba descubrir que era lo que ella tenía que parecía hechizarme sin remedio, deseaba fundirme e inundarme con su aroma, probar su cuerpo, ya no había marcha atrás…

Un hermoso color carmín coloreo sus pálidas mejillas, haciéndole ver aún más hermosa ante mis ojos, acercó su rostro al mío una vez más y me beso tímidamente, se separó de mí y me miro directamente a los ojos…

-"Siempre he sido tuya Uchiha-san y-yo"-

-"Sasuke"- me miró interrogante –"Solo llámame Sasuke"- aclaré.

-"Sasuke-kun…"-

Volvió a besarme pero ahora yo mismo me encargue de profundizar el beso, sus labios me seguían el paso torpemente, me encantaba, inexperta, acaricié sus hombros y su espalda por encima de la molesta yukata, pronto mis manos podrían ser fieles testigos de lo que yo sabía ya de antemano, su piel debe de ser suave como la seda y deliciosa, claro, como el mejor de los manjares y, lo mejor de todo, sería mía para siempre.

La guíe lentamente a mi habitación, ni siquiera me moleste en encender la luz ni en ver si aún todo estaba en su lugar, solo me concentraba en besar los labios que tan necesitadamente clamaban por mí, complaciéndoles claro, con gusto, ya que mi necesidad era la misma o mayor, cuando la parte trasera de sus rodillas tocó la orilla del enorme futón los dos caímos, yo sobre ella por supuesto contemplando sus hermosas orbes opalinas un momento antes de lanzarme sobre sus labios de nuevo, pero ahora aquel pálido cuello se había convertido en mi objetivo, abandoné sus labios trazando con los míos la línea de su mandíbula, saboreando deliciosamente centímetro por centímetro de piel que se presentaba ante mi alcancé mi objetivo y no perdí tiempo en morder un poco el "territorio" marcándolo como mío, un suave gemido escapó de sus rojos e hinchados labios lo cual hizo el fuego en mi avivarse un poco más, pero debía controlarme sabía que ella era, como decirlo, -"_¿Pura?, ¿Casta?, ¿Inexperta?, ¿Virgen?..."_- mi mente comenzó a contemplar palabra por palabra sin encontrar una indicada todas sonaban vacías, o insuficientes, de pronto aquellas palabras dejaron de importarme al concentrarme solo en una –"_Mía_"- eso es todo, al diablo lo demás. Con mis manos logre al fin encontrar aquel simple nudo que ataba la yukata a su delicado cuerpo intente deshacerlo con mis manos pero las suyas me detuvieron, me enfurecí.

-"N-no me mires así… de nuevo…"- susurró quedamente. Supongo que mi sharingan se había activado por milésima vez y pude notar que sus ojos tenían venas saltadas a su alrededor, claro.

-"Byakugan, claro, lo recuerdo"-

Al momento de sonrojarse ante mis palabras el Byakugan se desvaneció de sus ojos cerrándolos fieramente.

-"¡Mírame!"- le dije amenazadoramente. Ella abrió los ojos y me miró-"¿Tienes miedo?"- pregunté.

-"N-No… es solo que y-yo no h-he"-

-"Lo sé"- le espeté -"No quiero hacerte daño…no lo haré"-.

Al fin, removí la yukata de su precioso cuerpo, le contemplé por unos instantes ¡Kuso!, era hermosa, perfecta para mí, perfecta, un movimiento de su parte me hizo estremecer profundamente, acarició con sus finos dedos mi torso desnudo hasta alcanzar la orilla de mi hakama susurrando un sensual-"_Sasuke-sama"- _¡Maldita sea!, nunca creí que mi nombre susurrado de esa forma me encendería de tal manera.

-"Dime que es lo que deseas que haga…"-

Un leve gemido y después silencio fue lo único que recibí como respuesta…Le miré con mi Sharingan una vez más, esta vez activándolo intencionalmente, quería intimidarle, pero su Byakugan fue lo que recibí por respuesta y un demandante

–"Pruébame"-, al principió me sorprendí, pensé en hacerlo más difícil pero la verdad era que me moría por probar su esencia, así que antes de que me lo pidiese nuevamente, mi rostro ya se encontraba entre su piernas probando su feminidad profundamente; Los gemidos de mi ahora amante, no se hicieron esperar, lo cual yo disfruté inmensamente, mi lengua penetro su entrada virgen lo más profundo posible y lo que sentí a continuación me causó una gran satisfacción, con la punta de mi lengua podía sentir esa fina tela que me impedía ir más lejos, o al menos por ahora.

Detuve mi labor y le miré, Sharingan y Byakugan encontrándose, me encantaba esa sensación, yo podía leer su alma y ella la mía… sonará demasiado "cursi" pero, éramos realmente perfectos el uno para el otro.

-"¿Q-Que espera Sasuke-sama?"- ese tono de nuevo, demonios.

En ese mismo instante me levante un poco y retire mi hakama de un solo movimiento, no sin antes claro, mirar su reacción al mirarme enteramente desnudo, como me lo esperaba, se sonrojo y cubrió sus ojos con sus delicadas manos, pero al ver su espalda arquearse hacia mí y su intimidad humedeciéndose aún más sabía que le encantaba, así como ella a mí. Soberbia, algo más que compartíamos, aún siendo la primera vez estando junto o inclusive de verla después de tantos años, ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo que provocábamos el uno al otro: _Lujuria, Excitación, Deseo… Amor, _¡Si demonios!, _Amor, _ese maldito sentimiento que te puede llevar a ser feliz toda tu vida, o destruirla por siempre, claro que las apuestas estaban a mi favor, mi vida ya ha estado arruinada, así que no sería nada nuevo por vivir.

Le tomé por la cintura haciendo que se voltease boca abajo, lo cual le sorprendió un poco, sin embargo no me importó, me coloqué una vez más sobre ella y rocé mi miembro en sus firmes glúteos, no pude contenerme más y tomándole de la pelvis eleve su trasero hacia mí para poder situar la punta de mi palpitante miembro en su entrada virgen, la cuál a juzgar por su humedad se encontraba ansiosa por ser penetrada, sin más cumpliré sus deseos.

-"Te amo, Sasuke-kun"-

No me contuve, al escuchar eso le penetré de una sola estocada, escuchando su gemido de dolor, aguantando solo unos segundos antes de moverme, esperando que se acostumbrara a mi "intrusión", sus músculos inmovilizaron mi miembro apretándolo deliciosamente, comencé a moverme en ese mismo instante, con un ritmo firme y llegando lo más profundo que podía disfrutando de cada sensación que esa estrecha intimidad me brindaba, pero con un movimiento, ella se separó de mi sacándome de su interior, se volvió para encararme, en algún instante me perdí en esas lagunas albinas, lo que me volvió a la realidad, fue la sensación de mi miembro penetrando en ella de nuevo, lo que vi me dejo idiotizado: Ella se encontraba sobre mi "montando" mi miembro con desesperación, me deje llevar por las sensaciones apretando con mis manos su trasero haciéndole llevar un ritmo complaciente para los dos, sentí como sus músculos se contraían aun mas y grito mi nombre con gloria, un orgasmo, pero yo, aún no había terminado, en un movimiento me coloqué de nuevo sobre ella, embistiéndole aún más rápido, sentí como mi propio clímax estaba cercano y al sentir sus piernas rodear mi cuerpo ya no pude resistir, me clavé placenteramente una vez y derramé mi esencia dentro de ella provocándole un orgasmo más… todo hubo terminado.

Minutos después, ella se encontraba recostada a mi lado, casi dormida, lo cuál yo aproveche para tomar un kunai tomarla fuertemente por la cintura y hacer dos largos pero poco profundos cortes en su cuello… reclamándola como mía.

Un pequeño grito de dolor salió de sus carnosos labios el cuál, calló en el momento en que mi lengua hizo contacto con las dos heridas, les limpie cuidadosamente, lamiéndolas con placer… cuando hube terminado…

-"Eres mi mujer ahora, mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a tocarte"-

-"H-Hai, Te amo, Sasuke-kun"-

Mi usual "_Hmph" _ se hizo presente…

-"L-Lo sé"-

-"¿De qué hablas?"-

-"S-se que m-me amas t-también, no n-necesitas d-decirlo…"-

_Fin Flash Back_

Me levanté de la cama y miré hacia afuera a través de la ventana: luna llena, brillando justo de frente a mí, pero definitivamente no es tan brillante como ella… Ella brilla más que un millón de estrellas, su luz opaca al mismísimo sol en verano, o… al menos… para mí.

Mire de nuevo una vez más y mi mente por fin comenzó a dejarse ir… Y una vez más comencé a pensar en ella, la imagen de su hermoso rostro llenó completamente mi mente… Ruborizada como siempre y una hermosa sonrisa en sus tersos labios…

-"Estoy volviéndome loco"- admití con un gesto de desencanto.

Miré volví mirando hacía el futón de mi habitación, y allí estaba ella… el motivo de mi locura, hermosamente desnuda, la razón de mi existir, la futura madre de nuestro hijo y si… el amor de mi vida.

Alguna vez me dijeron que mi alma no llegaría jamás al paraíso, pero ella me hace llegar al borde entre este y el mundo terrenal… estoy a su lado, así que para mi…es suficiente.


End file.
